Gaara's Journey to the White Sand
by Sky Spark
Summary: Leya, the sand siblings' aunt has return to the Sand Village with a mission for them, but will Gaara let his inner emotion stop him from doing what is right?


I do not own any of the Naruto characters except for my own.

Me and my sister's characters:

Kiyoshi is my little sister's character; he's Gaara's pet raccoon.

Leya is my character. She is Gaara's Aunt, sister of the forth Kazekage, she's about 29 years old.

Danni and Akiha are my characters too.

The White Sand or Snowy Sand Village is made up.

* * *

In Sand Village, inside a high building was the Kazekage, sleeping in his chair with a gray raccoon next to him. The raccoon was sleeping on his desk. All of the sudden Baki came in.

"Lord Kazekage!" he said, opening the door that caused a vase to break. Gaara looked down fully awaken. "Sorry, I'll have that cleaned up," said Baki hurriedly. "My Lord Kazekage, your aunt is here."

"What?" said Gaara surprised. "When did she come?"

"Just this after noon, she would like to speak with you," said Baki.

_After all these years,_ Gaara thought. "Let her in."

Baki turned around to the other side of the door. "Lord Gaara would like to see you now," he told as a long haired lady came in, her hair reached up to her upper back and was darkish red like Gaara's. She had dark green eyes and wore a tan cape over her standard sand shinobi clothes, she held a hat in her hands, her eyes looked down at the ground first but then up to Gaara.

"My, you've grown up to be a young and handsome boy," she said happily.

"Aunt Leya, what are you doing here?" Gaara asked.

"You don't want to see your aunt?" she asked. "Its fine, then we'll talk business. I've been sent from the Land of the Snowy Sand to ask of you, Gaara and your siblings, to help protect the young leader of the land. She is mush younger than you," she explained.

Gaara then looked away, "It's not that I don't want to see you, Aunt Leya, it's just—never mind, tell the leader that we accept the mission and we'll be there."

"But you and your siblings have to come with me," Leya said.

A knock came on the door where a black haired girl stood; she had long hair up to her lower back with a small bunch of hair tied to the upper side in a small wavy curl that hung down. She wore an aqua sleeveless shirt and cut white sleeve shirt with black shorts and brown boots "Hey, Leya sensei, I wanted to check if your reunion with your nephew's gone alright." she said.

"It's okay, I suppose," said Leya.

"Who are you?" asked Gaara.

"Oh, I'm Danni, your aunt Leya's student," said Danni as another girl looked through the door. She had medium hair tied in a ponytail, her hair was ocean blue and she wore a brown mini jacket that had the sleeves rolled up. She wore a green shirt underneath with brown pants and dark green ninja shoes. "This here is Akiha; your aunt's other student and my classmate."

Gaara then looked at the two girls then back to his aunt. "They are coming with us?"

"Yes, they are apart of the group that needs to guide you into the Land of the Snowy Sand which also is call the Land of the White Sand for it's white sand, of course," said Leya.

"Okay," said Gaara as he poked the raccoon.

"Huh? What? I'm sleeping now," it said.

"Kiyoshi! Get up, we're going to leave in a little bit," said Gaara.

"Okay, a few more minutes," said Kiyoshi, snuggling with Gaara's arm.

"Baki, bring Temari and Kankaro," said Gaara.

"Temari and Kankuro, I wanna see how they have grown," said Leya.

In a few minutes, Baki came back with Temari and Kankuro. And Kiyoshi was finally awake.

"Aunt Leya?" said Temari happily, hugging her aunt.

"Aunt Leya, how much we missed you!" said Kankuro as Gaara looked at them then looked down.

Leya then came to Gaara letting go of her nephew and niece, she kissed Gaara's head. "I hope that one of these days, you'll forgive me for leaving you, Gaara," she said as he got shocked remembering when he was a kid and his loving aunt kissed his forehead. Gaara was always her favorite or so he thought.

Danni who raised her hand, said, "Hey, can we get going? It's cramped in here."

"Okay, but you got to tell us more about the mission," said Gaara, touching his head.

"A mission?" said Kankuro. "I thought we were having a family reunion."

"Oh, pipe it, if it's a mission that's with Aunt Leya, count me in," said Temari.

"Yeah," said Kankuro. "I guess you're right."

Kiyoshi jumped in the air, "Am I going too?" he asked.

"Yes," said Gaara.

"Yay!" said Kiyoshi/

"You know, you're kind of a useless nin-raccoon," said Kankuro.

"I am not!" said Kiyoshi.

"Are too," said Kankuro.

"Stop!" said Gaara. "Danni explain to us what's this mission about."

"Well, it's our job to guide you. You three need to protect a young leader from these bad ninjas out to take the flowers from the land, that helps chakra gets stronger," said Danni briefly.

"That's it?" said Kankuro.

"Yup," said Danni, "Any questions?"

"Yes, who are you?" asked Temari.

"I'm Danni, this here is Akiha. We're both students of your aunt Leya," explained Danni.

"Hello, everyone," said Akiha.

"Yeah, she doesn't usually talk much," said Danni.

"Oh okay, let's get going," said Temari.


End file.
